


This is a surprise

by csrugbyworld (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Series: Army AU [2]
Category: French Rugby RPF, Rugby RPF, Rugby Top14 RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, Army AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/csrugbyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxime has a broken hand, Brice is still in Mali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Army AU. Unbeta-ed. Wrote quickly a few months ago, only revised as I posted it.

Maxime is sent back to France because of a broken hand. Brice has to stay in Mali, has to finish serving his country.

But as soon as he lands, the bad news they had barely heard of hit him : there is no pay, the so called perfect new software has died, again, so they’re waiting on the government to get their shit back together.

Twice in two years, they’re fucking tired of it, Brice has been talking many times about quitting. 

Thankfully, there’s no rent to pay. As they were sent together, they had left the flat. But that means Maxime has to be back with his family until the rehab center has a free room for him.

Brice is still over there and communication isn’t the best, they Skype as much as they can but it's not the same. Being sent together meant they could see each other everyday. They had never gotten used to Skype before and Maxime hates it.

On the good side of things, Brice is supposed to be back in the next couple of weeks, depending on how his last mission ends.

Maxime has been searching for a new flat -as hard as it had been without a payslip, sending pictures and Brice had fallen in love with the one on the top floor, balconies on both sides of the building, the last owner having left plants and flowers on one side, it smells wonderfully in this late spring.

Maxime is already moving in with help from his friends, building up furniture. At the moment, he’s putting the pieces of the bed together in their small but very well lit bedroom, when the door rings.

His new bestfriend Julie, from the rehabilitation center, opens the door to the sight of one dirty, sweaty man in uniform. The biggest bag she’s ever seen on his back, another big one at his feet and a dog leash in one hand, leading to an adorable but dirty pup.

She looks up frowning but he’s got a finger on his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

"Who’s it?" They can hear Maxime yelling from the bedroom. He wouldn’t need to yell that loud if it wasn’t for the music. But he's always loved to work in a loud environment. Keeps him from thinking and keeps people away. That also means he is in a good mood, and to that thought, Brice smiles.

He hands her a cardboard, with “I’m Brice and this is a surprise” written on it. She nods, steps away from the door to let him in. Of course she knows who he is. Maxime hasn’t been able to shut up about him in the two months he’s spent in rehab with her

He sets his bags down by the door, takes in the small flat and smiles. Straightens his back, hands on the hips, breathing in the smell of boxes, new furniture, flowers and his own sweat. The pup tugs on the leash, afraid, trying to hide behind his legs.

"Hey Kiara, don’t be afraid, it’s your new home" he says as he gets down on one knee and embraces her. He kisses her face, stroking her behind the ears.

"Hey, who is it? Is it that annoying neigh-" Maxime stops in his track at the sight of Brice, big eyes looking up to him, pup in his arms, looking at him too.

"Hey" Brice softly says, standing up slowly.


End file.
